leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SpringBoss/Custom Champion: Springboss, the Enginner of Steam
Springboss, the Engineer of Steam is a fanmade champion in League of Legends. Abilities Springboss' '''basic attacks regenerate '''maximum mana}}. Additionally, his basic attacks deal as . |description2 = If Springboss has more than , he gains bonus movement speed}} and a shield that lasts until it is broken. At , the shield is doubled, with a total of . Once the shield is broken, it will refresh after few seconds. |static = }} Springboss fires lightning beams in the target direction for 7 seconds, dealing and slowing the first enemy champion or epic monster hit while healing the first ally champion hit per 0.25 seconds. |description2 = The lightning beams can pass through minions and neutral monsters, but the damage is reduced to 20%. |description3 = During Enlightenment, Springboss can move but is slowed by 35% and cannot activate any other abilities except Rocket Jump. |leveling = |Total Magic Damage| }} }} |Total Heal| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 | }} Springboss dashes to the target ally, gaining the shield of Excess Energie for 3 seconds. If his target is a champion, they receive a more powerful shield. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Springboss gains . |description2 = Springboss detonates, dealing to all nearby enemies while knocking them 145 units away and stunning them for 0.5 seconds. |leveling = of his bonus health}}}} |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |effect radius = 250 }} Springboss channels for 8 seconds. If one ally clicks on him while channeling, they, after a 0.8 seconds delay, turn into the robot RAVEN with new abilities for Springboss and the ally. The robot lasts until destroyed or when the duration ends. |description2 = Springboss will use the abilities from the Defensive Side while the other controller uses the abilities from the Offensive Side. |description3 = The RAVEN takes 100% of all stats of the controller except attack range and . |description4 = If Springboss gets interrupted while channeling, Technology of the Black Death is put on a 30 seconds cooldown. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = }} Abilities }} The RAVEN grabs the target enemy, dealing and throwing him away 545 units away from the nearest allied champion. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 975 | }} Steaming Bomb can store up charges, with a maximum of 3. |description2 = The RAVEN shoots out a bomb that deals to all enemies hit while slowing them by 20% and revealing them for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = }} |recharge = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1400 |effect radius = 425 | }} }} The RAVEN scans everything in a cone in front of him for 5 seconds, granting allies a shield which increases by . |leveling = |Maximum Shield| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 |angle = 60° }} The RAVEN screams in front of him, dealing to all enemies hit while reducing their and for 2 seconds. Shrill Scream also stuns all enemies below . |leveling = }} }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1150 |width = 115 }} }} The RAVEN sends out a rocket that leaves behind a fog trail for 3.5 seconds. Allies in the fog are healed while enemies are silenced and suffer per 0.25 seconds. |leveling = |Maximum Heal| }} |Maximum Damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1125 }} The RAVEN jumps in the air and, after a 1.25 seconds delay, deals to all nearby enemies and knocking them up for seconds. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |effect radius = 1075 }} }} The RAVEN channels for 3 seconds. If the other controller activates Approaching Progress, then the RAVEN will dash unstoppably in the target direction, dragging all enemies with them and dealing and . |description2 = If the other controller does not reactivate Approaching Progress in 3 seconds, it is put down on a 5 seconds cooldown. |description3 = The cooldown of Approaching Progress is refreshed if Springboss activates Technology of the Black Death. |leveling = }} }} |static = |cost = None |costtype = |range = 3500 |width = 550 }} Category:Blog posts